As It all came along
by simcecilia
Summary: Alot as happened in the last 3 years! Lets say there was alot of life changing moments! Find out howw they all deal with those Life changeing moment! NEW ONE May 4!
1. Default Chapter

Many things have happened over the 3 years.   
  
Lucy had a baby. Kevin got apromotion. Kevin also got into car accited which since has had alot of pain and isnt able to do his work like he use to. But all will change.   
  
Mary. Mary. Mary. Mary devorsed Calos because of some of his Dumb choices: Drugs, Drinking and driving. and much more. But what made him do all of this? Well you'll find out. She is now married to Ben is in love for once! She is peragenet. Ben is secratly hidding something. That might change his and Marys life forever?   
  
Matt and Sarah? Cool couple. They have one child Maddie. Maddie was born permacher and has a big aditoed for a 3 year old (Shes like my cuzine) Sarah quites med school when she found out abouot Maddie. Matt stayed. They all live in Vancover, Canada. But something surprising will change Matts look of life!   
  
Ruthie is 16 years old. Lets say shes alittle on the wild side. Her bf Peter is big time on the wild side, after his mom died he turned into his dad! What will happen. And Somethinmg happenes to peter that will wake him up!   
  
Sam and David. 1 word: special. They are 2 little different boys. They have a liuttle bit of trouble talking, peeople juge them by that. But one girl will change Sam and Davids life for now!   
  
Simon. Simon is in his last year. He is single, no really likes him in his school! But when a new girl comes it changes Simons heart!   
  
I will write tonight. Hope you guys like it 


	2. WrOnG wAy

EPP 1 WRONGE WAY!  
  
Ruthie and Peter are walking.  
  
Peter: There is this party. A collage party tonight!  
  
Ruthie: So?  
  
Peter: Do you wanna come?  
  
Ruthie: A collage party! I am only 16. I can wait till I am 19 or 18!  
  
Peter: Come I am going!  
  
Ruthie: No I am not going to go! Beer!  
  
Peter: So?  
  
Ruthie: I am 16!  
  
Peter: Out of all people I thought you would like to come!  
  
Peter walks away into his dads house.  
  
Ruthie keeps walking to her house. Sence ends with her opening the door to the Camdens.  
  
Lucy and Kevins.  
  
Lucy just came in from shopping.  
  
Kevin: Hey bebe.  
  
Lucy: Wow bebe I havent heard that in years!  
  
Kevin: Yes well.   
  
Lucy: So hows everything. Body?  
  
Kevin: Better it doesnt hurt as bad.  
  
Lucy: Good, You know what?   
  
Lucy: Oh Maddie is at my mom and dads!  
  
Kevin: Okay. What were you thinking befor you said Lana  
  
Lucy: Lets try and have anothter baby.  
  
Kevin: Okay. When?  
  
Lucy: Now?  
  
Kevin: Okay lets go.  
  
They all went into the bedroom.  
  
Saraha and Matt.  
  
Maddie is watching cheaper by the dozen.  
  
Sarah: Man your 3 years old and your watching a PG movie! I cant wait to see at 13 watching rated R movies!  
  
Maddie: Oh mommy.  
  
Suddenly Matt walks in.  
  
Sarah: Guess what?  
  
Matt: What?  
  
Sarah: My doctor called.  
  
Matt: Doc.Pamed. Yes?  
  
Sarah: Guess? What?  
  
Matt: What?  
  
Sararh: Maddie listen 2!  
  
Maddie: Yeppers!  
  
Sarah: I am going to have another baby!  
  
Matt: Yeah!  
  
They kiss and hug. They each hug Maddie.  
  
Peter was sitting in his room with tears in his eyes he had just receved news that he had lost his dad to achole adiction and smoking. He was sitting on his bad looking at a picture of him, his dad and his mom. At happer times. He had lost his mom , she had been in a car accited that was 2 years ago. Since then he had been on the bad side. Now he wanted to be on the good. He picked up the phone and called Ruthie.  
  
Ruthie: Hello?  
  
Peter: Ruthie?  
  
Ruthie: Peter whats up?  
  
Peter: My dad he is gone.  
  
Ruthie: Oh Peter I am sorry. What happened?  
  
Peter: His passed took him.  
  
Ruthie: Drugs ect. I am sorry. Look I will come over. We can talk okay?  
  
Peter: Yes.  
  
Ruthie: Okay bye.  
  
Peter: Oh and Ruthie?  
  
Ruthie: Yeah?  
  
Peter: Sorry about befor!  
  
Ruthie: Its okay.  
  
Peter: Bye.  
  
The both unup.  
  
Epp turn blue. 


	3. EPP 2: bACK TO THE WAY i WAS

EPP 2: BACK TO THE WAY I WAS.  
  
Peter is sitting in his kitchen waiting for Ruthie to come over.  
  
Finally the door bell rings.  
  
He gets up and gets it.  
  
Ruthie: Hi.  
  
Peter: Hi  
  
Ruthie: How are you doing.  
  
Peter: Better then befor.  
  
Walking into the Kitchen.  
  
Peter: Make u anyhting?  
  
Ruthie: No I am okay, I am so sorry about your dad.  
  
Peter: Thats okay.  
  
Peter: My uncle Randy from my moms side is coming tomorrow. He is going to stay move here.  
  
Ruthie: So your not leaving?  
  
Peter: I dont think so.  
  
Ruthie: Good. I cant lose you!  
  
Peter: Thanks, I cant lose you 2!  
  
They kiss.  
  
NICK NOCK  
  
Peter gose and gets the door.  
  
Randy: Hey Buddy!  
  
Peter: Uncle Randy!  
  
They hug.  
  
Randy Nice place!  
  
Peter: Thanks* looks down*  
  
Ruthie: Peter, We need to talk alone!  
  
Randy: Okay, Talk  
  
Peter: This is my girlfriend Ruthie.  
  
Randy: hello.  
  
Ruthie: Hi.  
  
Randy: Wherees my room.  
  
Peter: Well it 2 the left. I want the master bbedroom becuaes I just do.   
  
Randy: Okay buddy. Nice meetting you!  
  
Ruthie: Yeah you 2  
  
Randy Leaves.  
  
Peter: Whats up?  
  
Ruthie: I love you!  
  
Peter: I love you 2!  
  
Ruthie leaves.  
  
Ruthie: * stops befor she opens the door* Becarefull.  
  
Peter: Um okay?  
  
Ruthie leaves and Peter gose upstairs.  
  
Camdens. Food is on the table. They are waiting for Ruthie. Lucy and Kevina er over there. Lana is already there.  
  
Ruhthie walks. With a confus look on her face.  
  
Lucy: Hey, whats up?  
  
Kevin: Yeah you look confused?  
  
Ruthie: Peter his uncle seems suspicus.  
  
Lucy: Dont woorry about it. Come and eat.  
  
Ruthie sits down. Annie says grace and they start to eat.   
  
Since ends with you seeing them eat. it about 6:00 there.  
  
Vancover its about 3:00.  
  
Sarahs Doctors offic. Dr.Hank.  
  
Hank: Well the baby looks alright  
  
NOTE: Matt is also a baby doctor! But he didnt want to be Sarahs.  
  
Sarah: I am 2 months vut what is it?  
  
Matt: Its a boy.  
  
Hank: Yes its a boy.  
  
Sarah: Yeah!  
  
Hank: You Sarah may go now. Matt you have a opp.  
  
Matt: I know I am off!  
  
Matt gose into the other room. Sarah Leaves.  
  
Marys.  
  
Ben is fighting a fire.  
  
She is watching it on Tv.  
  
She got to keep her and Calous son. Whose name is Brantt.  
  
Brantt: Is Daddy going to be okay?  
  
Mary: Yes. He as all the gear a firefighter should have on.  
  
The anowcer is talking. Al of the sudden you she this man carrying a young baby clappes!  
  
Mary: BEN!  
  
Brantt: DADDY!  
  
Mary: Get a book and get dressed we are going to the hospital!  
  
Brantt gose upstairs. Mary tuches her stuumick. She was peragenet 5 months but Ben didnt know.  
  
10 mins later They left Mary wasnt wearing black like she had been wearing for the last 5 months she was wearing color.  
  
Camdnes  
  
Kevin had just gotten off his cell phone and it was Mary. His brother Ben was dieing. Not completly he was in a coma there was 50% chance he would live and another 50% he would well die. When got back the table he said nothing.  
  
Lucy: Whats up?  
  
Kevin: Its Ben.  
  
Lucy: What do you mean?  
  
Kevin: He is in a coma.  
  
Lucy: Oooo. MARY!  
  
Kevin: Yes that was Mary who called. I am going to the hospital. I am going to call my mom and sister.  
  
Lucy: You cant drive. I will.  
  
Annie: Dont worry, I will watch the kids!  
  
Kevin: Thanks!  
  
Eric: Say hello to Mary and Alex for me!  
  
Lucy: Will do.  
  
They left.  
  
Ruthie: Wow!  
  
end of epp 


End file.
